The Histopathology Core of the NEI, a CLIA licensed facility, is devoted to supporting the patient care, vision research, and mission of the NEI and other collaborative institutes at the NIH. This consists of processing human tissues (mainly ocular tissues) removed in surgeries and collected at autopsies. The Core grosses the tissues, sections and stains slides for light and/or transmission electron microscopy. The Core also performs cytology examination of ocular fluids. The Histopathology Core serves the Clinical Branch and all NEI laboratories under the NEI Intramural Research Program, as well as other NIH institutes, which conduct research involving ocular and related tissues and fluids. In addition, the Core receives clinical and experimental specimens submitted by clinicians and investigators outside NIH (USA and abroad) for diagnosis, consultation or collaboration. During FY14, the Histopathology Core received and processed approximately 4044 specimens and yielded over 5100 slides stained. Additionally, the laboratory processed case materials sent for ultrastructure, which produced 3717 electron microscopic images. This fiscal year, 65 clinical cases were also received and processed. The patient specimens produced 1722 histological slides and 115 electronic microscopic images. There are over 20 publications that include work performed by the Core. Although about 95% of our effort is devoted to NEI duties, the Histopathology Core also performs services for research projects from other institutes, universities, physicians and researchers inside and outside the NIH. The core follows the guidelines for the conduct of research in the intramural research program at the NIH and other standards set by the NIH.